nachtligafandomcom-20200214-history
Khizras Geschichtensammlung
Diese Seite sammelt einige der Geschichten, die Khizra von ihrem Vater oder aus anderen Quellen erfuhr. Die Macht der Elemente Die Geschichte, die ich heute erzählen will, handelt von einem Schamanen, der vor Urzeiten schon in der Gegend des heutigen Garadar lebte, und zwar in einer gemütlichen lehmigen Hütte mit Lederdach, wie es heute noch oft üblich ist. Sein Name war Ka’Erg, seinen Zweitnamen jedoch mag ich erst später nennen, wenn diese kleine Geschichte abgeschlossen ist. Ka’Erg lebte, wie es üblich war, in Einklang mit den Ahnengeistern und den Elementen, und er gab viele weise Ratschläge an die, die ihn von weit her besuchen kamen. Als Ka’Erg eines Tages hörte, dass ein Schamane der Totschläger-Oger, Kagummel, die Macht der Elemente schänden und gegen die friedlichen und ehrenhafter Brüder seines Stammes einsetzen wollte, war es Zeit, zu handeln, und er zog los, Kagummel in seinen Schranken zu verweisen. Zuvor aber begab er sich zum Ahnengrund, dann aber auch zum nordwestlichen Rand des Windweisensees, wo der Sage nach die Elemente sich treffen, um zu meditieren und eins zu werden mit seinem reinen Erbe und den reinen Elementen. Schließlich brach er auf, den gefahrvollen Weg zu dem üblen Oger zu suchen, der sich seinen Ritualplatz in den nördlichen Bergen gesucht hatte. Ein kalter Wind tobte durch die enge Schlucht, einer der Winde, die einem das Blut in den Adern zu gefrieren drohen, gewiss von Kagummel herbeigerufen, und Ka’Erg drohte schon, vor Kälte zu erfrieren. Er fürchtete fast, der Gewittersturm, der ihn schon seit seinem Aufbruch regelrecht zu verfolgen schien, würde sich noch zu jedem verfluchten Wind gesellen, doch es blieb trocken, und so gelang es ihm in einer Felsnische eine Flammenzunge herbeizurufen, die seine Axt und auch ihn zu wärmen vermochte, ohne zu erlöschen. Ihr müsst wissen, seine Axt war eine sehr besondere Axt, von der man noch heute in Legenden erzählt. An einem schweren Holzgriff soll ein reiner Erzblock, das Geschenk eines Elementars, die noch von reinstem Platin überzogene Schneide gebildet haben, die scharf wie eine Diamantenkante jeden Feind zu durchteilen vermochte. So gewärmt gelangte er schließlich auf das Plateau, an dessen Rand die Höhle des Vergewaltigers der Elemente lag. Darinnen erwartete Kagummel den ehrenvollen, doch durchfrorenen Helden bereits, und ehrlos wie er war, stellte er sich nicht im Kampf, sondern kippte niederhöllisch lachend einen Kessel in Ka’Ergs Richtung, sein Werk in all diesen Tagen. Übelriechendes, grünliches Wasser rauschte dem Ork wie eine Welle entgegen, doch nicht genug: Das verderbte Nass erhob sich, erhielt Form, zu einem riesigen, doch unheilvollen Wasserelementar. Der Schamane aber packte seine Axt fester, als draußen nun endlich das Unwetter losbrach und Blitze ihr Licht in die dunkle Höhle warfen, wo der ungleiche Kampf begann. Tapfer parierte Ka’Erg und wich den Angriffen des Monstrums aus, doch wann immer seine Schneide den Feind traf, durchschnitt er nur den wässrigen Körper des Widersachers. Auch die Flammenzunge konnte den Elementar nicht schädigen, war sie doch zu schwach. Weitere Kälte durchfuhr den braunhäutigen Kämpfer, und da schleuderte ihn das dämonische Wasserwesen an die Wand, nahe dem Eingang, begleitet von Kagummels dröhnendem Gelächter. „Wasserfreund wird Ende sein von Ka’Erg-Stamm!“ rief der Oger höhnisch, als ein Donner die Höhle zum Beben brachte und der Elementar langsam auf den schwer atmenden Helden der Orks zufloss. Erst, als der Schamane das Beben des Donners in seinen Adern spürte, wusste er, was zu tun war. Ungeahnte Kräfte hinsichtlich seines Plans mobilisierend sprintete er hinaus zum Ausgang der Höhle, wo das tosende Unwetter den Tag zur Nacht verwandelt hatte, und reckte seine Axt empor. Wie zur Antwort schlug ein Blitz in sie hinab, doch seine pure Willensstärke und die Kraft der Ahnen ließen das Geschenk des Luftelements nicht durch seinen durchnässten Körper in den Boden fahren, sondern vereinten sich in der Axt, die nun die drei reinen Elemente der Erde, des Feuers und auch der Luft in sich trug. Mit einem kräftigen Satz ließ der Schamane am Ausgang der kalten Höhle seine Axt durch die Entartung des Wassers fahren – doch zu seinem ersten Schreck brachte auch dies das Wesen nicht zur Strecke! Der Elementar stand über ihm, umzuckt vom Blitze, schimmernd und leicht rötlich flammend, und Ka’Erg fürchtete, sein Ende sei gekommen – doch da schwand das Grün, das Wasser wurde rein und klar, als die anderen Elemente die Verseuchung reinigten. Langsam drehte sich das Wesen reinen Wassers zu seinem Schöpfer um, der erblasste und wild Beschwörungsformeln stammelnd zurückwich, ehe das reine Wasser ihn umhüllte und zu Ende brachte, was Ka’Erg begonnen hatte. In der Höhle aber verblieb ein Strom, der heute den Wasserfall speist, der in den Himmelsweisensee mündet. Ka’Erg aber kehrte zum See zurück und beschloss, ein Heiligtum der Elemente zu errichten. Und so entstand der Thron der Elemente, den ihr noch heute bewundern könnt, als Ka’Erg Blitzfänger seinen Stamm der Feuerherzen vor dem verderbten Wasser bewahrte. Das dritte Gut Einst lebte ein Rudel von Firnwölfen weit im Norden, dort wo heute magische Stürme durch Nethersturm toben. Die Landschaft vor all diesen Jahren war waldig, und auch einige frühe Orcclans lebten dort. Das Wolfsrudel aber hatte einen Helden vorzuweisen, wie es ihn selten unter den Wölfen gab, Olmir der Wehrhafte. Taten des Mutes und der Ehre nannte er sein eigen, offen besiegte er den berühmten Berglöwen Letho, von dem ihr sicher auch schon gehört habt. Mutig übersprang er die Schlucht der Baumkronen in einem Satz, den niemand einem Wolf zugetraut hätte. Seine Kämpfe waren immer ehrenvoll und fair, niemals handelte er hintertrieben und bösartig, niemals tötete er kampfesunfähige Gegner. Doch dann begab es sich, dass der Clan der Hartschenkel von den bereits damals tückischen Vorfahren der Oger überfallen und fast völlig ausgerottet wurde - bis auf Krumsh, der damals noch ein kleiner Welpe war und inmitten des Blutes seiner Eltern lag, als das Rudel von Olmir das ehemalige Lager durchquerte. Olmir, vorangehend, verfluchte das ehrlose Ogerpack, denn wie es immer war, so waren auch die Hartschenkel-Orcs Freunde der Wölfe. Während also Olmir schon plante, wie er alleine das gesamte Ogerlager vernichten würde, schob er mit der Tatze den Welpen zur Seite. Sein Rudel jedoch versammelte sich um den jungen Orc. "Olmir," fragten sie, "sollen wir ihn nicht mitnehmen und großziehen?" Olmir aber schaute verächtlich auf das kleine Wesen hinab. "Das erfordert weder Ehre noch Mut," antwortete er und schickte sich an, weiterzuziehen. Das Rudel folgte seinem großen Helden, doch Kaura, eine junge und wilde Wölfin, ihr Partner und ein anderer Jungwolf entschieden sich, zurückzubleiben. "Sie sind schwach," kommentierte der große Olmir, "wir brauchen sie nicht." Rauka aber und ihr neues Rudel siedelten in einer Höhle nahe des ehemaligen Lagers der Hartschenkel und zogen den kleinen Krumsh groß, während Nachrichten über die Heldentaten von Olmir noch immer durch die Wälder geheult wurden. Die drei Wölfe waren stark und mutig, und auch wenn es schwer war, zu überleben, so schafften sie es doch, den Welpen großzuziehen und ihm alle jene Stärke mitzugeben, die den Wölfen und Orks schon immer eigen war. Krumsh selber jedoch stellte sich sogar als außerordentlicher Kämpfer heraus. Währenddessen wuchs und gedieh das noch kleine Rudel. Als sich die Nachricht verbreitete, dass Olmir inzwischen ein einsamer Wolf ohne ein Rudel geworden sei und sogar noch mit seinen Beschimpfungen andere Wölfe terrorisiere, stand Krumsh auf und sprach zu Kauras Wölfen. "Ich werde gehen," sprach er. "Um zu tun, was getan werden muss?" fragte Kaura. "Dabu." Auf einer großen Lichtung trat er Olmir entgegen, noch immer ein kräftiger, wenn auch vernarbter Hühne von einem Wolf, aber dennoch hatte die Einsamkeit an ihm genagt und das Alter an seinen Energien gezehrt. "Wer bist du, Orc, dass du es wagst, dich mir zu stellen?" fragte Olmir. Rings aus den Büschen traten Wölfe, die ehemals Olmirs Rudel angehört hatten. Ohne einen Ton setzten sie sich, um zu sehen, was geschah. "Was glotzt ihr, verräterische Schwächlinge!" brüllte der ältere Wolf. "Ich habe alles erreicht! Mutig habe ich mich den größten Gefahren gestellt, ohne jemals ehrlos zu sein!" Krumsh aber hob seine Axt und sprach: "Es ist spät. Aber stellst du dich nun auch mir?" Olmir fletschte die Zähne und schritt langsam auf Krumsh zu, der ruhig den ersten Angriff erwartete. Man sagt, der Kampf habe Stunden gedauert und sei mit erbitterter Härte, aber voller Ehre gekämpft wurden. Erst dann gelang es dem blutüberströmten Orc, seine Axt in das Herz des großen wölfischen Helden zu rammen. "Wie... ist das möglich?" fragte Olmir. Der junge Krumsh jedoch, mit der Weisheit seiner Ahnen gesegnet, antwortete: "Es ist deine Schwäche, die dich besiegt hat." Die ersterbenden Augen des Wolfes leuchteten auf, als er verstand. "Die Schwäche.... verlässt euch.... mit Ehre." Der junge Orc, von dessen späteren Heldentaten ihr sicher noch viel gehört hat, nickte dem sterbenden Wolf zu und lächelte. Noch heute aber ruft manch ein Schamane den weisen Ahnengeist dieses großen Wolfes an, der erst im Tod erkannte, welches Gut er übersehen hatte. Feuer und Wasser Es gibt eine Geschichte, die der Stamm des Brandungsfeuers immer gerne seinen Welpen erzählte. Man muss wissen, dieser Orcstamm lebte in Draenor nahe einem großen Wasser, dass sie das Nirgendmeer nannten. Die Legende sagt, dass das Nirgendmeer aus einem großen Wassergeist hervorgegangen sei, der alles feste Land für sich beanspruchte. ‚Warum bist du es‘, fragte er den großen Erdgeist, ‚der hier alles bedeckt?‘ Doch der Erdgeist reagierte nicht, auch auf wiederholte Fragen nicht. Der Wässrige stieß seinen Widersacher, wieder und wieder, doch er bemerkte nichts. Schließlich, sagt man, war der große Wassergeist so ermattet, dass er zusammenbrach und sein Wasser sich in der Senke sammelte, die heute das Nirgendmeer bildet. Der Erdgeist soll aber gemurmelt haben: ‚Wir sind geduldig.‘ Wenn später die Wellen des Nirgendmeers an die Klippen von Hetzerfels schlugen – heute ist es im Nether verschwunden – pflegten die Orcs zu sagen: ‚Sieh, er stößt noch immer!‘ Die Brandungsfeurigen hatten einst einen heiligen Ort, ein den Klippen vorgelagerter Fels, den sie Feuerfeste nannten. Auf zwei harten, breiten Felsnadeln erhob sich ein kleines Plateau, und wer es bezwang und das Feuer darauf entzündete, hatte seine Probe des Muts und der Kraft bestanden. Die Feuerfeste galt als Symbol der unerschütterlichen Stärke des Stammes des Brandungsfeuers, während sie für das Wasser nur Verachtung empfanden. So hörten sie auch nicht auf die Rufe ihres weisen Schamanen vor dem alljährlichen Feuerfest, der die Rufe des unterdrückten Wassers nicht mehr überhören konnte. Als der große Tag jedoch gekommen war, verließ der Schamane, als Taz’Kruk, der Wanderer, bekannt, seinen Stamm, hatte er doch längst gesehen und verkündet, was geschehen würde, doch vor tauben Ohren, die nur das Prasseln des Feuers hörten. Die gesamte Jugend der Brandungsfeurigen, sicher über einhundert Orcs, Männer wie Frauen, war auf dem Weg zur Spitze der Feuerfeste. Welch ein grandioser Anblick muss es gewesen sein, muskelbepackte Arme, die sich um spitzen, harten Fels schlangen, kräftige Schenkel, die die Streiter nach oben trugen. Das Feuer des bevorstehenden Sieges brannte bereits in jedem von ihnen, so dass sie kaum merkten, wie ein anderer Sieg bereits gefeiert werden konnte. Dünn geworden waren die Beine der Feste über die Jahre, als das Nirgendmeer seinen Tribut forderte. An diesem Tag jedoch nahm es den kleinen Rest an Fels mit sich, den es noch brauchte. Die dem Meer zugewandte Nadel brach mit einem lauten Bersten, und der orcbepackte Felsen begann sofort, sich dem verschlingenden Nass zuzuwenden, obwohl doch gerade erst das Feuer entzündet worden war. Augenblick später verschwand der Stamm des Brandungsfeuers im Meer, und was blieb, zu berichten, waren nur eine kleine Rauchwolke, die das erlöschende Feuer hinterlassen hatte – und ein wandernder Schamane. OOC Die Geschichten sind von Khizras Seele Benutzer:Lostjedi selbst verfasst. Bitte sag' doch Bescheid, wenn du sie anderweitig zu nutzen gedenkst. Kategorie:Geschichten Kategorie:Ragathar Clan